


漩涡（瀚冰）第十九章、第二十章补档

by lijingbai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai
Summary: 漩涡（瀚冰）第十九章、第二十章补档





	漩涡（瀚冰）第十九章、第二十章补档

第十九章 狼狈

昏暗无人的走廊被冬日的夜熏染地沉静、清冷，空气里甚至带了那么点孤寂，静悄悄的。

太安静了，站在季肖冰房门口的高瀚宇想，静的他心跳声都喧嚣着似乎会被其他人听见。

他舌尖还残留着被季肖冰小尖牙划过的微痛感，在这样寂静的夜那感觉非但没有随着时间的流逝而减轻、消失，反而越发明显、清晰起来。

他薄唇微张贴紧的触感也渐渐浮动在脑子里，高瀚宇甚至感觉季肖冰闭上眼睛时，睫毛在他心里刮起了一阵风，令他直到现在都没法平静下来。

回来的路上车厢里诡异的安静，高瀚宇和季肖冰谁都没有说话，却明显暗流浮动，不动声色又在两人有意无意扫到对方身上的目光不小心触到时春雷轰然。

季肖冰的助理坐在前排的副驾驶，念叨着季肖冰过敏的事，中途还让高瀚宇的小助理停车去给他买了药，车子停下的那两三分钟高瀚宇额头冒出了汗，仿佛那短短的等待十分折磨人。

季肖冰倒神色如常，但耳朵不争气地通红，时不时不自在地小幅度调整坐姿，仿佛总有哪儿坐的不服帖，不舒服。

大概因为过敏，嗓子似被羽毛在撩，似痒非痒，更不舒服。

指尖都带了些痒，季肖冰习惯性地去拿指甲扣了扣，可除了让白皙的指尖也染上红，丝毫没有缓解。

回了酒店，高瀚宇有点没事找事地把他送回房间，还有点没话找话地叮嘱第二天酒醒了再吃药，健忘症似的还唠叨了两遍，最后实在找不到事也找不到话了，才被有点心绪纷乱的季肖冰送出门。

季肖冰把门关上，却依然一动不动地站在那，看着把高瀚宇推出房间的房门，醉酒的晕眩感更加强烈起来。

高瀚宇亲过来的时候，季肖冰竟一点都没有惊讶，就那么自然地闭上眼睛任他滚烫的舌尖探进来，他轻轻咬了高瀚宇几口，力度小地仿佛在隔靴搔痒。

对，隔靴搔痒，季肖冰总算给这一晚上的心绪不宁找到了原因。

他的心痒痒的，却似飘在空中，上上下下胡乱撞着，因为找不到落脚的地方慌乱又焦急，抓耳挠腮的，总觉得还缺了什么。

如果不是车子来的及时，贸然打断了那个吻，或许，他会知道缺的是什么。

这种隔靴搔痒简直在折磨人。

仿佛被这股强烈的求知冲动驱逐着，季肖冰突然上前一步，伸手把门打开，然后看见了高瀚宇，看到他那双隐在灰暗里熠熠发光的眼睛。

眼睛里的星点欲火在看到季肖冰的那一瞬间，燎成了一片火原，仿佛要把季肖冰都烧着了。

季肖冰被他直接抱紧了腰亲，带着高瀚宇滚烫气息的吻落在他唇舌间，令他后背泛起阵阵战栗。

太烫了，这样冷的夜，烫的人根本不舍得放他离去。

两人慌乱的脚步纠缠在一起，小腿擦着小腿，膝盖撞着膝盖，险些把对方绊倒，季肖冰直接把高瀚宇推到墙上，覆身而上，扣住他的脖颈，狠命吻下去，吮他有肉的双唇，用力咬他精巧的唇珠，把他乱动的舌尖卷在唇间吮吸，季肖冰潮湿灼热的口腔里全是肆虐的情欲和纵容。

借着醉酒的名义，他纵容了习惯压抑和收敛的自己。闭上眼睛，男人和女人吻起来其实并无差别，更何况，对方是高瀚宇。

被中途打断导致意犹未尽的吻在此刻才有了酣畅淋漓的缠绵后续，压抑了一路不敢显露分毫的渴求终于毫无保留地袒露在对方面前，高瀚宇收紧手臂，把季肖冰的腰背狠狠扣紧，不留丝毫间隙，两人细窄的腰腹下，是隔着西裤被原始情欲控制的碾蹭。

季肖冰一手扶住高瀚宇被亲的晕头转向的脑袋，继续掠夺他唇舌微甜的温暖，一手无意识地顺着高瀚宇脖颈往下，往高瀚宇西装里摸。

高瀚宇驾轻就熟地直接把外套脱了，露出被贴身衬衫勾勒出完美线条的躯体，任季肖冰点火的手胡乱摸。

手心贴着薄薄的衬衫，季肖冰才知道高瀚宇有多热，快把他手心都熨出火苗来，即便脑子还有些晕晕乎乎，他仍忍不住分了一秒神，暗暗感慨，高瀚宇身材摸起来比看起来还要好。

狠狠揉捏了一把高瀚宇薄薄衬衣下弧度明显、结实有肉的胸，高瀚宇敏感而不适地哼了一声，季肖冰全当他鼻腔里溢出的咽唔是呻吟，被刺激地血往脑子里冲，心急火燎地拉扯出他的衬衫，撩开衣摆直接摸了进去。

虽然与女人烫手柔软的触感不同，但掌心下所触俱是肌肤细腻，极具弹性，再用些力，健壮肌肉下藏着的力量似乎蠢蠢欲动，随时有迸发成热浪的可能。

这极佳的手感既陌生又新奇，贴在手心里令人爱不释手，季肖冰甚至有咬上一口的莫名冲动。

可惜高瀚宇没有给他这个机会。

高瀚宇被季肖冰撩拨地浑身都起了火，拨开他胡乱揉捏的手反身把季肖冰用力抵在墙上。

他后背直接撞到开关上，不小心却又恰合时宜地把灯关上了，房间里瞬间陷入一阵黑暗中，黑暗的掩盖仿佛催生了他们的胆子，放纵和越界在那个瞬间终于抵达顶点，令他们将摇摇欲坠的理智和名存实亡的迟疑全都抛弃了。

季肖冰腰胯被狠狠撞了一下，他直接痛地仰起脖颈哼出一声，将高瀚宇放开了。

快要窒息的吻终于结束，他被高瀚宇抵在墙壁与他的躯体之间，隔着裤子，他都能明显感觉到高瀚宇硬硬地顶着他，腰臀一次一次有力和幅度很小的撞上来，将两人紧贴的敏感部位反复挤压、碾磨。

哪怕对方是男人，羞耻的背德感十分强烈，季肖冰仍被刺激的本能起了反应。

禁欲和克制的身体因为很长时间未发泄过，是敏感的，颤抖的，渴求的，在暧昧与欲望横流的小小空间里，两人默契地注视着对方流露出极度渴望发泄情绪的眼神，谁都没有开口去阻止接下来将会发生的事。

两人张着唇粗喘着，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，把欲望迸发的气息喷到对方近在咫尺的唇中。

季肖冰大腿和胯骨几乎都要被高瀚宇撞麻了，可在高瀚宇拉开他裤链摸进来的时候还是抱紧他的腰，痛苦而愉悦的抽气，从嗓子里溢出颤音。

两人几乎是同时射出来，因为太过激动，持续的时间其实并不算很长，可却极度欢愉，高瀚宇直接埋在季肖冰仰起急喘的脖颈里短促地叫了一声。

脑子里那极致享受的空白褪去，季肖冰的意识才有些回转。他缓缓抚了抚高瀚宇的肩膀，似安抚又似事后的温存，令高瀚宇仍恋恋不舍地凑过去，亲他的脖子和耳根。

“瀚宇...”季肖冰身子还有些软塌塌的，但脑子多少有点清醒了，本想把高瀚宇喊清醒，可是被他亲了几口，又有些回味似得纵容他把唇贴上来。

与他唇舌纠缠的感觉太好，季肖冰都不知道是他吻技太好，令人沉醉，还是自己真的太久没做这档子事，太容易陷入享受之中。

人总归是留恋温柔和温暖的，季肖冰用小小的尖牙刮蹭高瀚宇的舌苔，直接换来高瀚宇一顿毫无章法的啃咬，吻的毫无技巧和温柔可言。

踉跄着倒在床上的时候，季肖冰压着高瀚宇，顺手把床头小灯打开，然后喊了几句高瀚宇，可高瀚宇似还不满足，抱着他不肯松手。季肖冰只得皱着眉躲开他咬的人疼的吻，像安抚一只还不懂收敛利爪的小野兽般，拿手掌压着他剧烈起伏的心口，极为轻柔地去亲他。

那是一种亲密、黏糊的亲法，唇贴着唇，几乎不带什么情欲，可季肖冰忘了，高瀚宇就算真是头野兽，也绝对不是一头什么都不懂的小野兽，而是一头成年猛兽。

饶是再轻柔、安抚似的亲吻，对他而言，都不可能不带情欲。

他把季肖冰直接掀在身下，极度躁动不安地蹭到季肖冰耳边，张口含着季肖冰薄薄的耳朵卷入唇舌中，色情意味浓郁地舔弄。

湿漉漉的舌尖往他耳朵里钻，季肖冰耐不住刺激地喘了一声，惊讶地发现，高瀚宇又硬了。

“瀚宇......好了，瀚宇。”高瀚宇胡乱蹭着整个人压在他身上，已经在辗转啃吮他的脖子，虽然刚纾解过的身体敏感地贪恋这温暖和暧昧的愉悦感，但季肖冰恢复些理智，还是喊高瀚宇停下。

高瀚宇显然喝醉了，还没清醒，他喝醉了本来就爱亲人，更何况刚才两人还闹的那么过，反应剧烈也是正常，可季肖冰却知道不能继续了……

压抑太久，偶尔发泄下并没有坏处，即便方式有些出乎季肖冰的预料，但因为是与高瀚宇，季肖冰也没有特别难以接受，反而还有些庆幸，是与高瀚宇，可是高瀚宇显然没打算适可而止，手甚至已经在往下扯他的衬衣，衬衣一被扯开，高瀚宇便低头往季肖冰白嫩的肩头上咬了一口，季肖冰禁不住打了一个战栗，脑子才有些意识到不对，忙推拒他的肩膀，想把他推开。

高瀚宇肩膀施了力道，季肖冰推滑了手，非得没推开，反而令他更紧密地贴上来，季肖冰揪着他衣服一边用力把他往外扯，一边撇开脸躲开高瀚宇的唇。

“瀚宇！醒醒！”季肖冰慌乱地扒拉着高瀚宇继续扯衬衣妄图脱光他的手，阻止高瀚宇继续乱来，喊他的声音已经有些慌了。

季肖冰的脸红透了，被另一个男人欲望高涨地对待，肩膀、锁骨、甚至半露的胸膛全是吮吻的微痛和嘬出的声响，除了极度的羞耻，还有些道不明的恐惧。

而这种恐惧在高瀚宇急切褪两人裤子的时候达到了顶点，金属带扣相互撞击出的声响惊醒了还抱有一丝幻想的季肖冰，他终于清晰地意识到高瀚宇想做什么，酒是完全醒透了，后背上都是冷汗，声调直接拔高了，带着怒意。

“高瀚宇你干什么？住手！高瀚宇！”

高瀚宇充耳不闻，埋头继续，伏在季肖冰身上，动作娴熟而利落把所有裤子一起往下褪，隔着布料，季肖冰大腿都明显能感觉高瀚宇那有多烫，多硬。

季肖冰毕竟是一个成年男人，仍是有些力气的，在高瀚宇把他那东西奋力往季肖冰腿间塞的间隙，他终于用力把身上压着的人推开了。

高瀚宇直接被他推起了身，胸膛起伏剧烈，张唇喘着气愣了一愣，怔怔地看着衣衫凌乱、一脸通红的季肖冰。

季肖冰本该趁这个空档再施力把高瀚宇彻底从他身上推下去，然后逃开的，可是他也不知道怎么了，推了一把也愣住了，竟然没动。

他目光下意识往下一看，就看见高瀚宇那欲望怒张的物什直挺挺朝他翘着，甚至因为他起身的动作，上下弹跳了两下。

哪怕在光线昏暗的房间里，他什么都看不真切，可他还是清楚地看见了那玩意。

像一把能杀人夺命的枪，张扬而危险，即便季肖冰早就知道高瀚宇尺寸不小，可真真切切亲眼看见，他还是震惊到了，惊讶而畏惧的愣住了。

他痛恨自己在这种时刻竟然愣住了，因为就在他这一愣神间，他便永远失去了逃脱的机会，高瀚宇直接带着一身热汗重新覆了下来。

高瀚宇埋在季肖冰脖颈，喘息着咬他的耳朵、脖颈，直接把季肖冰推拒的手压制住，连肩膀都沉在季肖冰肩膀上，令他再也推不开。

“高瀚宇，放开我！你混蛋！”被高瀚宇用膝盖顶开双腿的时候，季肖冰终于骂出了声，他奋力挣扎，妄图从高瀚宇手中挣脱，可是体型和力量上的巨大差距犹如一道不可逾越的鸿沟横在他跟高瀚宇之间，他手腕被死死抓着，疼的快要断了，都无法从高瀚宇手中挣脱一丝一毫。

“我想要…”更操蛋的是高瀚宇竟然还在他耳边求他，颤抖着声音、急不可耐又压抑不住兴奋地求他，带着迷惑人的性感气音，毫不掩饰身体高涨的占有欲望，“我想要你…”

不知道是把季肖冰当做了什么女人，女人或许在床上会被他迷惑，可季肖冰是个男人啊，高瀚宇再想要，也不该……

“你他妈混蛋！”随着季肖冰的一声咒骂，高瀚宇终于把他一只手腕放开，空出手直接掐住他的腰将他抬起一些，然后揉捏着他绷紧颤抖的臀瓣把他裤子从内到外都扯了下来。

季肖冰用尽所有力气挥动着被松开的那只手，一拳一拳往高瀚宇脸上、身上狠狠打下去，可是高瀚宇肌肉太结实了，用着力更是绷紧了，硬的跟石头似的，热血沸腾、情绪高涨到顶点的时刻，也是丝毫不怕疼的，他的拳头打在高瀚宇身上仿佛只给他增加了施暴的情趣，高瀚宇明显更加兴奋地掐住了季肖冰的大腿，嵌入他双腿间模仿着抽插的动作一下一下往里顶弄。

大腿内侧明显给摩擦红了，火辣辣一片，而让季肖冰更加害怕的是，高瀚宇想要的绝不止如此而已，他的企图与欲望在试探，在衡量，在筹谋，越来越近，越来越急不可耐，仿佛只要找到突破口，便会毫不犹豫攻入。

“不行！”哪怕只是这样，季肖冰都在抖，他腰拼命晃动，妄图逃离，丝毫没有反抗作用的手死死掐着高瀚宇的手臂，让他停下，“高瀚宇，不行的。”

他的反抗和祈祷是无意义的，高瀚宇似乎再也忍耐不下去，手掌抚上来，禁锢住季肖冰妄图逃离的腰，狠狠顶了进去。

丝毫未做开拓的准备，他根本无法一次性全部进入，刚射过，残留的滑腻黏稠体液多少也起到一些润滑的作用，可饶是如此，季肖冰依然眼前一黑，身体被强迫着撕开的剧痛让他几乎昏厥过去，他手指直接掐进了高瀚宇胳臂里，几乎把高瀚宇的衬衣都撕破了。

“高瀚宇放开我！啊！”他脑子全被痛清醒了，在高瀚宇放缓动作的间隙回过精神，死命咬高瀚宇的肩膀，希望高瀚宇能痛清醒一点。

可是高瀚宇没醒，他醒不过来。

季肖冰太烫了，烫的他灵魂都在发抖，烫的他灵魂几乎都要出窍。

他神志昏迷不清，沉溺在季肖冰湿滑温暖又柔软强劲的身体里，醒不过来了。

季肖冰拼命晃动着身体，剧烈挣扎着想挣脱高瀚宇的禁锢，被侵犯的愤怒和对痛楚的畏惧让他犹如垂死挣扎不肯轻易放弃抵抗，可是他哑着声音喊高瀚宇是徒劳，他孤注一掷的挣扎和抗拒是徒劳，他的愤怒诅咒是徒劳，一切都是徒劳，他最后还是只能无能为力地任高瀚宇腰杆施力，一点一点挤进他的身体。

季肖冰从来没有这么狼狈过，他满头大汗，发丝凌乱黏在苍白的脸颊上，被撕破的衣服半掩着斑斑吻痕的躯体，脊椎骨痛的几乎没了知觉，被压制地几乎动弹不得，只能眼睁睁看着高瀚宇在他身上为所欲为。

高瀚宇压制的粗暴，动作却还算是温柔，大概骨子里仍是个温柔的人，即便是在床上，仍保留着温柔，他一边凑上来亲吻安抚，一边一点一点往里顶，有种循序渐进开发与等待适应的缓冲，可无论多温柔，对季肖冰而言，仍是一场犹如凌迟般绵长而绝望的酷刑，他那么怕痛的一个人，竟让他那么清醒而清晰的感觉到那被强势撑开，被刀刃搅动血肉般的痛楚。

那本就不是用来干这种事的，更何况高瀚宇那玩意粗壮的惊人，季肖冰感觉自己会被撕成两半，不可能的，怎么可能进的去？

不行的，不行的。

季肖冰惨白着一张脸，双眼失了魂一般，抱着高瀚宇的脖颈不可置信地想。

他不是脆弱的人，不该如一个弱者般哭泣、无助，可高瀚宇完全插进去，甚至还用力顶了一下的瞬间，季肖冰终于扛不住，仰起青筋暴出的脖颈，痛出了声。

真狼狈......

第二十章 酒色

季肖冰不是脆弱的人，他总是那么冷静、温和，既是理智的天性使然，也是因为到了他这个年纪，看过高山与低谷，人生浮浮沉沉，很多事情他并非看的那么重要，可是，此刻狼狈不堪的他却痛恨极了自己的这份惯有的冷静和理智。

面对高瀚宇越来越自如、凶猛的进犯，他脑子冷静下来，想的竟然是，如何让自己好过一点。

他是清醒的，时光无法逆转，时间永远不可能倒回一个小时前，倒不回高瀚宇压住他前，甚至都倒不回一分钟前，高瀚宇在操他，这已是无法忽略的事实，哪怕他的脑子想忘记和忽略，他的身体都不可能忽略。

大概是痛麻木了，不知何时结束的施刑过程，季肖冰不发一言，只是死死咬紧了嘴唇，不让绝望和奔溃的哭喊冲出口。

偶尔高瀚宇顶的太猛，他也只能紧皱起眉头，握了握拳头，把那股酸胀的不适和难受忍过去。

他仍尝试着动了动手腕，发觉还是被高瀚宇压的很紧，几乎都动不了，便也不再动了，只是仰头转开目光，神色涣散地盯着天花板，不去看在他身上肆意发泄性欲的高瀚宇，甚至有些走神。

他不想看见高瀚宇欲望得到发泄满是餍足的脸，不想看见他因为兴奋淌满热汗的胸膛，不想听见他带着满足和愉悦的喘息，不想听肉体相撞发出的羞耻声响，不想这一晚的任何细节留在脑子里，只是忍受着，忍耐着高瀚宇能够尽快结束这场刑罚。

可饶是如此，高瀚宇仍不放过他。

似乎是不满意季肖冰毫无情绪、没有回应的反应，高瀚宇皱了皱眉头，凑下去亲他，不止是要含住他双唇吮的红肿，火热的舌将他口中搅的一塌糊涂，原本还算和缓的动作也陡然加快，滴着汗的腰腹快速抽动。他来的毫无预兆，一直隐忍不言的季肖冰随着他的动作嗓子不受控制惊出呻吟，却又全被高瀚宇堵在嘴里发不出来，只能从鼻子里喘出极度羞耻的闷哼。

这比直接叫出来还让季肖冰感到屈辱。

更要命的是，高瀚宇还把作恶的手往下摸，直接一把掐住，极富技巧地套弄起来。被狠狠攥住的刺激令季肖冰直接弓起背，一个激灵，身体本能带来的快感直冲头皮，带来一阵酥麻。

太折磨人了。

哪怕是之前被高瀚宇那般对待，季肖冰都不甘愿轻易被屈服，他承认他反抗不过高瀚宇，但不代表他屈服，极致的痛楚之下，他脑子却越发清醒，冷静而坚韧地咬牙忍受了这一切，可是他该死的身体，却被高瀚宇不费吹灰之力引领着，违抗了季肖冰倔强的意志。

高瀚宇还把他那不争气的玩意往他腹肌上压蹭，即便隔着衬衣，但滚烫、沟壑清晰的腹肌触感还是十分明显。

季肖冰发现自己脑子里竟可耻地在回想高瀚宇紧绷有力的腹肌的样子。

他硬了。

“住手！高瀚宇你他妈轻点！嗯！”他开始有些慌了，尝试去捶高瀚宇，妄图分散一些来自高瀚宇前后夹击的冲击，可显然于事无补。

他甚至气透了自己用了“捶”这个似乎带着撒娇和娇弱的字眼，可是高瀚宇压着他，他手臂根本抻不开，只能小幅度地攥紧拳头捶高瀚宇，可再怎么捶，他都无法控制自己带着鼻音的喘息和呻吟溢出。

“不行！嗯！住...住手！啊！”刚开始是断断续续，哼了两声便拼命忍回去，可是最脆弱的地方被有技巧的拿捏，高瀚宇还狠命地顶上来，季肖冰根本受不住这刺激，到后面阻止的语句里全混着压抑的哭喘。

他不想连身体本能都被高瀚宇掌控，被压制与掌控的感觉糟糕透了，甚至比操他本身还让他愤怒，可恼怒的喝言因为带了极力压抑的颤声和痛苦隐忍的粗喘不仅毫无威慑力，反而点燃了高瀚宇亢奋点，高瀚宇兴奋地发现，季肖冰眼角泛起燃烧着情欲的绯红，平日清冷温和的眼睛一片雾气迷蒙，似乎快要扛不住了。

高瀚宇的意图再明显不过，他想要季肖冰有反应，而不是像条尸体一样，毫无回应。

可季肖冰能有什么反应？他能对高瀚宇产生什么反应？

哪怕这个男人有令人神魂颠倒的完美躯体，有不知是二十还是三十厘米的那玩意，有女人都无法抗拒的英俊脸庞，甚至床上功夫一流，技巧好的惊人，可他他妈又不是Gay，高瀚宇有这些，有什么用？不代表他就要对这些产生欲望和反应。

他又不是展耀，做不出展耀在白羽瞳身下酥软、哭喘的操蛋反应！

他从来没有和男人做过。

当初为了补落下的功课，他曾看过原著小说，记得看到那种章节，吓得他直接从床上弹跳起来，都把一旁吹头发的高瀚宇吓了一跳。

他一个大男人，不至于看些小黄文就受到惊吓，只是因为是高瀚宇和他饰演的白羽瞳和展耀两个人的，他有些意外和吃惊，虽然匆匆扫了几眼，章节并没有写的很露骨，但他也起过几分好奇，想男人与男人做真的会有感觉吗？

在情感上，人与人都是一样的，不分男人女人，但是身体构造毕竟不同，就算如文中所写，两人都享受这件事，但或许感情上的因素占大部分，身体上的愉悦和享受并没有。

大部分男人可以只享受这种事，而不分对象，可女性不同，相较于身体的愉悦，更注重感情的融合和亲密，所以即便这么写，也只是站在自身角度的臆想罢了。

和男人，是那么痛，异物侵入的感觉难受而难以适应，怎么可能会享受？

全是无事实依据的臆想和作者不现实的意淫罢了。

可这会季肖冰才知道，原来是会有反应的。或许是被高瀚宇揉捏的太舒服，季肖冰脑子里涌出一股一股想要射的欲望浪潮，腰背都不自觉软了下来。

虽然后面还是涨，但感觉太强烈，竟已经没有多少痛的感觉，相反，酸胀的很，令本就软塌塌的腰根本直不起来。

也不知道高瀚宇顶到哪，季肖冰突然颤抖着，猛然抱住了他的背，极为示弱地哼了一声，大腿都在打颤。

可高瀚宇显然不为他的示弱所动，反而变本加厉地次次往那顶，一会猛烈，一会又缓了些，然后是更狂暴的顶弄，季肖冰脊椎过电一般，一阵一阵酥麻往上窜，令他如漂浮在汹涌的浪潮里，心慌的没有着落点。

他从来没这么害怕过，他以为高瀚宇要把他身体都顶破了去，可是大腿和腰胯全是酸软，他退无可退，除了用力抓着高瀚宇枪套的背夹带子，吃着劲控制着自己不放肆地乱喊，不被高瀚宇撞散了神志，他什么都做不了。

季肖冰真不敢相信，这个恶劣地操纵着他欲望的男人是那个说话总是带着奶音，还爱跟他撒娇的高瀚宇。

真操蛋！真操蛋！

没谁操蛋，倒是他被高瀚宇操地精神涣散、气恼又无可奈何地直想哭。

即便季肖冰内心百般不情愿和不可置信，在高瀚宇碾着他内壁达到高潮的时候，他还是被那持续了不短时间的冰凉刺激的全身发抖，紧皱着眉头又痛又爽地射了出来。

高瀚宇倒他在身上，似乎终于得到了真正的满足一般，长长舒出一口气，然后侧过脸，亲昵而腻味地一下一下往他脖子上、脸上又亲又蹭。

高潮过后耳鬓厮磨的感觉其实很好，并不坏，只是季肖冰脑子还是一片混沌，急促地喘着气，不知是陷在高潮的余味里没回神，还是陷在无法面对的纠结里失神。

他...没想过要跟高瀚宇做的，他没想过要跟高瀚宇做这种事。

即便他并不讨厌高瀚宇，相反，他对高瀚宇抱有很深的好感，这份好感令他无限纵容着高瀚宇的靠近，纵容着高瀚宇一次又一次突破他设置的亲密距离，可是，那不代表，这种亲密距离可以变成零，变成负数。

回过神，他甚至有些拒绝去接受压在他身上的那个人是高瀚宇。

那不是高瀚宇，被他操射的也不是季肖冰，他不喜欢男人，更不喜欢被男人操。

这种鸵鸟式逃离现实的自欺欺人给季肖冰带了短暂的安慰，可是，那是及其短暂的。

他转了转眼珠，终于把目光落在高瀚宇身上，看见他直起身正把被汗沾湿而黏在身上的衬衣往下脱。

穿着这么贴身的衣服还被枪套背带束缚着腰背，他鼓鼓囊囊的肌肉快要爆出来，因为季肖冰全射他身上，衣服也已经脏的不行，他直接粗暴地崩掉了扣子，反手便把衬衣脱掉了，露出堪比雕塑的完美身体，因为都是汗，肌肉上仿佛镀上了一层带着光泽的蜜色，胸口剧烈起伏着，甚至有两滴汗从他胸膛中间的沟里往下滑...

虽然季肖冰骗自己，不想那个人是高瀚宇，可如果真的不是高瀚宇...

他不知道这会自己会是什么反应，但他心中能猜到的是，绝不会如现在这样，放弃抵抗般肆意摊在那一动不动。

高瀚宇再伤害他，能伤到哪儿去？最深不过再重复一次刚才的操蛋事罢了。

抛去高瀚宇是个男人，他无法接受这个事实，其他其实没有那么糟糕，至少他仍享受到了与过往完全不同的不俗性爱体验。

季肖冰也挺想骂自己一句精虫上脑的，也想骂自己在这种时刻竟还能乐观地往好的方面想。

可如果是其他人，还不如是高瀚宇，不是吗？

至少...他有比女人还大还结实的大胸...

季肖冰脑子开始胡思乱想，这种时刻，想的竟然都是些不着边的事。

高瀚宇嫌热和勒的慌，把衣服脱了，然后发觉季肖冰在看他。

他衬衫被扯的皱巴巴的，虚虚地半挂在手臂上，几乎盖不住身体，白皙细腻的皮肤上除了欲潮未褪的绯红，还点星分布着几个明显的紫红吻痕，明明色情十足的情境却因为他那正统好看，这会还带点迷糊的脸，竟一点都不低俗，反而...有股清纯诱惑不自知的性感。

整个人被操的有点软，手脚都摊着，软成一片春水似的，不知是高潮刚过还没回神，发着愣微张着嘴唇轻喘，还是对于被高瀚宇操射这件事感到懊恼，在暗暗折磨着自己，鼻翼翕动都透出几分委屈的模样，他微垂着薄薄的眼皮，睫毛上沾满了汗，湿漉漉的眼里一片氤氲，直愣愣看着高瀚宇。

回味似得想起刚才季肖冰贴着他耳朵颤着声音喘，高瀚宇耳朵红着，被季肖冰的眼神直接给看硬了。

他本来就没完全退出来，便直接往里一顶，然后看到季肖冰仰头意外而短促的小小地叫了一声，脸颊瞬间浮出迷醉的红，便毫不犹豫俯身而下，把手臂撑在他身体两侧，一下一下往里顶。

这个姿势很使的上力，没插几下季肖冰双腿便不自觉收紧，夹在他腰上，手也揪住了被单，嘴唇都咬了起来。

“别...别动...嗯啊...”身体的适应能力强到可怕，季肖冰都不敢相信高瀚宇顶了几下他就软了，抓着被单也扛不住只能去抓高瀚宇不断往里挺进的腰，毫无诚意往外推了推，还皱着鼻子虚弱地拒绝，“不要嗯！不...不要...啊...”

高瀚宇凑下去亲了他一口，觉得他这个口是心非的模样可爱的要命。

高瀚宇是不可能不动的，他倾下身体，注视着季肖冰浮动着情欲的脸庞，这才有了些轻车熟路，渐入佳境的感觉。

他离季肖冰不过一个拳头的距离，季肖冰根本躲不开他的目光，躲不开...他近在咫尺的脸。

被汗沾湿的刘海垂下来，随着起伏的动作一下一下有规律地晃动，偶尔扫过他眼角，偶尔甩下小小的汗珠，专注而深陷情欲的眼神带了几分嗜血野兽的渴望，看的人浑身酥麻，既害怕又忍不住想成为他口中的猎物，柔软的嘴唇微张，喷着灼热的性感喘息，因为用力，腰腹、肩背全都绷紧了，好看的线条突显，如山丘沟壑，强壮的手臂上甚至冒出了清晰的血管，这副完美的躯体此刻透着毫不掩饰的肉欲的潮红和激动，一摸，全是湿漉漉的汗。

他甚至还在笑，不是因为侵占而得意洋洋的可恶笑容，不是故作诱惑与性感的媚笑，也不是虚情假意假装善意的假笑，他的笑不是单纯的嘴角勾起，而是从他目不转睛的眼睛里，他放松潮红的脸颊，他微张喘息着的嘴角透出来的。

满意的，单纯的，欢喜的，带一点不易察觉的羞涩和毫不掩饰的喜欢，对这情事，他似乎从身体到情感，都到了十分喜欢和满足的地步。

他温柔多情的眼神里，甚至带着一点期盼，期盼着身下的人可以与他一同享受这身心交融的欢愉过程。

没有人能抗拒高瀚宇。

没有人能抗拒这样的高瀚宇。

季肖冰忍不住伸出手，摸了摸高瀚宇的唇珠，似乎想摸清楚，他为何这么欢喜，可指腹刚触到那柔软的唇，便被高瀚宇张口含住了指尖。

他眼里的笑意越发明显，薄眼皮撩起来看了季肖冰一眼，便垂下眼皮，轻轻咬了咬季肖冰的手指，然后是牙齿一点一点从指尖咬到手掌，咬完还吻，湿漉漉的吻吻回季肖冰指尖的时候，高瀚宇用力吮住了他的手指，抬起眼皮，看着他笑。

季肖冰被这个眼神，这个笑容，击败了，或许，早在他未察觉的时候，他早已溃不成军。

他已经无法区别，打败他的是男人的好色本能，还是高瀚宇高超的性爱技巧，他只知道，他早已屈服于欲望之中。

他的身体早已先于他的理智开始享受这场性爱，违背道德与伦理的认知仍带来强烈的羞耻感，可人类是天生的冒险家与享乐主义者，再正直高尚的人或许都有不为人知的阴暗一面，何况季肖冰并非静心寡欲的和尚，而是沉迷俗世酒色财气的普通男人，或许他比一般人更为压抑和克制一些，但往往需要压抑的是更易流露的情感，需要克制的是更深切的渴望，他的内心深处或许也有渴望离经叛道，释放天性的需求。而高瀚宇满足了他的这种需求，甚至带领着他，往更阴暗放荡的深渊中沉溺。

他从来不知道，小说里写的原来是真的。

跟男人做，原来也会有感觉，而且那感觉太过强烈，他根本抵抗不住。

他缺氧般地仰头粗喘，大颗大颗眼泪从艳红的眼角往下掉，在高瀚宇用力顶弄上来的时候，禁不住从嗓子里喘出带哭腔的泣音。

堕落是轻松的，快乐的，不管是身体还是精神，都被麻痹了似的到了极乐世界的境地。季肖冰攀附在高瀚宇宽背上，长长的胳膊绕着他的脖子一边发狠劲似的掐抓高瀚宇的手臂，后背，一边爽的直哭。生理性的泪水不受他控制地往外冒，让他本就容易湿润令人误解多情的眼睛染上一片水汽和狼藉，看起来动情不已，春水蓬勃，十足的勾魂摄魄。

高瀚宇不仅被他柔软发烫的身体勾了魂，被他带着隐忍却忍不住呻吟的喘息勾了魂，更被他这春潮带雨的情动模样勾了魂去。

除了更加卖力地干他，干的他不知羞耻地边哭边叫，干的他摇头晃脑害怕他离开似的把手脚缠紧，干的他神志迷糊不知天地为何物，高瀚宇不知道还能怎样表达这种极致的欢愉。

高瀚宇把抱挂在他脖子上的人直接抱了起来，压在怀里往上顶，这个姿势到了前所未达的深处，怀里的人膝盖撑不住的抖，呻吟的声音里都带了点哀叫，直接把他背都抓破了，可是软塌塌的腰却顺着他的顶动不自觉小小的摆动，并不抗拒地迎合，显然还是喜欢的。

季肖冰岂止是喜欢，简直爽的快昏过去。

他这辈子都没干过这么羞耻和没有道德的事。

到他这个年纪，其实早有过这方面的经历，他交过几任女友，虽然后来因为各种原因分手，但交往时感情都不错，自然也到了这个阶段，他自认不算是一个很放得开的情人，但也绝不古板、无趣，这方面还算和谐，至少没有谁表现出有什么不满意，情到浓时神魂颠倒的经历也不是没有，但他从来没有体验过这种...交织着痛楚与欢愉，食髓知味的性爱。

或许是空窗时间太长，压抑了太久，他的欲望堆积着，到了一旦爆发就难以克制的地步，或许，人一旦突破了道德的底线，恶劣起来会比没有道德的人更加可恶和乐在其中，或许，是跟一个男人...

他直不起身，后背靠着高瀚宇曲起的膝盖才没倒下去，在高瀚宇用力顶过来的时候，还有力气耸动腰好让他插的更深一些。

现在别跟他扯什么道德，他只想高瀚宇操他。

那一晚高瀚宇就没离开过季肖冰，哪怕两人射的一塌糊涂，大腿都打颤，还是紧紧抱在一起，亲着亲着，缓过了神，硬起来就直接继续插。

他们借着醉酒的名义，第一次，也仿佛是最后一次般，放纵而毫无节制地倾尽了所有...


End file.
